


Opportunity Knocks

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Prompt Fic, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4195770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah takes advantage of an opportunity to finally do something he's been dying to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opportunity Knocks

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Quick Creation Game at the Froday Flash Fiction Challenge community at Live Journal. The object was to write a three-sentence fic based on a prompt. The prompt for this was "accidental."

Their first kiss was accidental, the occasion presenting itself when Elijah slipped, and Sean grabbed for him and kept him from falling on his ass. 

Sean probably wouldn't have played the hero if he'd known how hard Elijah had been resisting the urge to kiss his co-star, but Elijah wasn't going to let the unexpected opportunity go by, not when they were standing so close, their faces only inches apart. 

So Elijah went for it, covering Sean's mouth with his own for a quick kiss, then being taken completely by surprise when instead of pulling away, Sean kissed him back.


End file.
